South park high
by BlueRose1313
Summary: character in south park in high school  bad summary rated T for south park


**A/N This is my first chapter of the story and it has OC's who actually are already living in south park! For the character of Tes i used a back ground character and gave her a personality.**

**I OWN _NOTHING _YOU HERE THAT? NOTHING! **

**i don't even own Ashley, she belongs to SouthParkFan8**

**i own Tes May, and Jenna though.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Is normal ever really normal?<strong>

_"mrow"_

_"meow"_

_"Meow"_

**"MEOW!"** My cat Noir hissed in my ear, It was her little way of saying GET THE HELL UP! When she saw that i had become impervious to her technique, she starts scratching at my face_ stupid __cat_ i though reluctantly opening my eyes to glare at her. She noded approval at how she had successfully woken me up _ and_ pissed me of all in the same morning and left with a satisfied "mrow" on her way out to most likely destroy something valuable to celebrate. Some times i wonder how i let my non identical twin May convince me to adopt that stray devil.

My name is Tes or Tessera (my dad used to be an artist) Grey (mom wanted me to change my name back to her maiden name when dad died, but i wanted to still have somethings that dad gave me like for example my pink sweater. I have had for almost all of my life) I am 16 almost 17 and I currently live in the hell hole that is known as South Park Colorado. I go to the slum that is South park high school in my junior year; i have sworn to leave as soon as graduate with my boyfriend Craig Tucker who i have known almost all of my life and who probably knows me better then myself. I am currently living with the Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde that is my mother, my sweat as sugar twin sister May and the cat from hell Noir. Here in south park its almost imposible to lead a normal life in the shadows which is what i enjoy, having no one watching me.

I reluctantly got up feeling the ache of the prior day of judo and went over to my dresser picking out a black undershirt and bra ensemble, a pair of black skinny jeans and my usual pink sweater (it had became worn and torn by nature so that it showed my black under shirt) I put them on in a blink of an eye then brushing my light brown hair, i looked in my mirror and stared right into my chocolate brown eyes and slightly sharp features. I don't really put on make up. Once that was done I walked out of my dark purple room; I could here the shower so it must have meant that May was already in there which didn't bother me because i preferred to take showers at night so i wouldn't be rushed. I carefully stepped down the stairs to the kitchen looking out for a certain black cat that enjoys to trip me. The lights in the kitchen were already on so it must have meant mom was already up, it didn't even occur to me that she had broken up with one of her estranged boyfriends last night and would most likely be in a Mr Hyde mood. So i walked into the kitchen normally and just grabbed some frozen waffles for me and May.

"Tes, have i taught you nothing"

My mothers drunken slur was easily heard, her brown hair was a mess and her cloths where dirty with stains. _Crap here comes Mr Hyde _i thought bitterly turning around

"when your in the same room ya gotta greet and be polite, if ya don't your failing significantly at being proper and being more like an untrained Bitch" She went on but i started to ignore her to keep myself from murdering her, i most likely wouldn't have being able to if i tried

"LISTEN TO ME!" She screamed throwing her beer at me in one of her fits of rage

_Damn i should have pretended to listen to her _i mentally cursed myself; May ran down the stairs probably because she heard the beer bottle breaking on the wall near my head. I held the waffles and grabbed both me and May's books (i was lending her one of my books, call me a book worm if ya want. but i can ignore annoying voices of annoying people wile reading) running down the stairs grabbing my coat and rushing into the cold air

"Sorry mom but i have to get to school" I rushed my words into a half hearted apology, but hey i do this more then you think,_ Why can't my life be **normal**?_ May followed me out the doer holding her jacket and her brush still in her damp hair "NO ONE LOVES ME" My mother sobbed making me feel a pang of guilt.

May was wearing blue skinny jeans, her light aqua sweater and her matching head band that held back most of her light blond hair from her face, she doesn't really where much make up just a subtle blush. Her green eyes looked kind of sad sometimes, her face was also softer than mine, some times i was jealous of how much she looked like our dad. We both put on our coats before Craig rushed out of his house and looked us over

"i heard a crash, you OK?" his voice showed no feeling but his sea foam grey eyes looked worried.

He was wearing the blue coat he always wore and his blue chullo had his black hair poking out, ever sense fifth grade he has never really being able to tuck all of his hair under it. But thats not the only thing thats changed naturally he has become taller and even has a slight muscular build to him, in my point of view he is the most attractive person i have ever met but then again im dating him.

"ya mom was just in a Mr Hyde mood" I said calming my nerves and handing May a still frozen waffle that she ate with a muffled thanks before i gave her my book and ate my own waffle. Craig held my hand and rubbed it in a way so that no one could _see_ him rubbing it but managed to calm me down in a way only he could. May still seamed kind of sad to me which i **hate **so as her sister it was my job to make her feel better

"May?"

"yes?"

"maybe we can bring mom home a pint of ice cream or something" i said awkwardly, i'm getting so soft.

"really, well OK! that should make mom feel much better" Her spirit was already lifting.

We passed by the bus stop that me and Craig never really went too 'hi' Kenny's greeting was muffled by his parka that he still wore, when he did show his face how ever it was said that it soft like a child's but still attractive, kind of like he had being born a sexy teenage boy (ironic that its probably true some days) or at least that's what I've heard i honestly don't care. His blue eye where always filled to the brim with emotion so i guess nothing has changed there. He was waiving at May who blushed a little but hid her blush with her book

"hi Kenny" She said sweetly, you see May has had a crush on Kenny for some time now, he might like her too but i don't know, how could i. What i do know is that if he brakes her heart i will have to kill him until he _stays dead_, and that Ashley thinks the guy is a perverted ass ever sense she caught him staring at her breasts in 8th grade so she would back me up.

"ay look its the apathy twins" Cartman's annoying voice is too loud for my taste, and having him call me and Craig by such a badly thought out name just lessened my respect for him (i had none to begin with). Craig flipped him off and i gave him my death stare. Kyle rolled his eyes at cartman and Stan just stood there pinching his noes. They really haven't changed much except for getting some more musle, even fat ass had a litle less chub and a litle more musle

"Well bye Kenny and friends" May said still keeping up her cheer before going back to our path to school and putting her face back in her book, it was a really good book, it was called _unwind_ it was actually pretty creepy.

We finally got to the school where outside the goth kids where smoking, what it was i don't know.

"hey guys" Ashley came running over, she was wearing her bleached and ripped black skinny jeans with just a black shirt. Her hair was in pig tails with blue and black ribbons today but her hair grew so fast that if she wanted to she could shave half of her head tomorrow.

"whats up" Jenna said coming from the other direction her skin was a chocolate brown and her hair was in a high pony tail. she was wearing a black north face fleece jacket and dark blue skinny jeans. She also was holding a black purse that her boy friend Token had bought her, they had being dating for a year.

"greetings friends" May said reminding me of a character i saw on T.v. I just raised my hand in greeting wile Craig just glanced over in greeting.

"a ray of sunshine as always" Jenna said sarcastically rolling her eyes at us at us

"Craig come 'ere" Clyde yelled from a bench "bye Tes, if i don't humor him he will mope for the rest of the day" Craig said apathetically but he reluctantly let go of my hand, before he left

"bye, don't let him do anything stupid!" I yelled causing him to turn around slightly and he gave a quick apathetic nod.

"i don't know why you date that guy" Jenna said absentmindedly, she never really liked Craig. "

why because he isn't filthy rich" i said defensively, i didn't like it when people mocked Craig or where mean to him just because he was unknown.

"no because he an!-"

"guys where all friends right?" May came to the rescu as always

"ya calm down" And Ashley was helping to it looked like one of them might go into a speech, good moment, right? The bell rang basically destroying the moment, god damn bell... I ran to my locker... on the 3rd floor... with my class on the opposite side of the hallway... on the first floor... needless to say, i was late.

"MS. Tessera Grey!" My annoying as hell teacher Ms. Read (surprisingly she is an advanced science teacher, weird right? i would have thought that with a name like that... you know what never mind) chimed, almost everyone laughed at my name. I shot the middle finger when the teacher looked out the window to see the goth kids still hadn't gone to class

"hey, you there go to class" Her voice was so high pitched and shrill, she was my least favorite teacher by a long shot.

She turned around to glare at me but before she could i slipped into my seat in the very back of the class.

"Nice" Ashley whispered, she was one of the only people i knew in this class well except Kyle but i really didn't know him that well Ashley said he was cool (understatement of the century sometime i wish she would just shut up about him!) but he was friends with fat ass so i don't know.

Speak of the devil, he was sneaking into the class threw the window at that very moment and quietly walking to his desk, but unfortunately for the late bastard miss Read has the hearing of a dolphin (but dolphins are sooooooo much cooler then her, and i don't even like dolphins that much but i know anything is cooler then miss Read)

"Kyle Broflovski! what in the name of Science are you doing out of your seat!" She screeched making me want to shoot myself in the head, ya her voice has that efect on me, some times i envy Kenny i mean here me out his curse sucks and all but at least he can get out of class when he wants to right?

"i was just uh" Kyle was definitely put on the spot is face went a little pink in fear.

He had actually not changed that much except for the fact that now he looked like a teenage boy he didn't have much muscle debt but he was still pretty attractive so i here. Also he couldn't fully put on his hat with-out some of his ginger curls falling into his face, was there some sort of malfunction at the Laundromat or something because it was like hats just didn't fit but there heads where pretty big as kids so... what the hell?

"he was picking up my contact i'm as blind as a bat with out it, and you know how you banned me from using my legs and all" Ashley said basically saving Kyle from going on miss reads list (a list that was like the book in death note assuring your life in her class WOULD be a living hell. it was a list both me and Ashley where on) her excuse made some sense because Kyle sat right in front of her

"Ya" Kyle pretended to pick up a non existent contact lens "here you go" He said handing her nothing

"why thank you Kyle with out you i would have not being able to pay attention to miss Read's _ fascinating_ lesson" Ashley said her voice dripping with sarcasm at fascinating

"fine it seems you where only helping the_** girl** _, and for you Ashley, you are banned from blinking!" Miss Read said. Her request for Ashley was un rational in the least, but that is to expect when your on her list (personally i was banned from frowning, smiling and using my left hand)

"WHAT! THATS INSANE" it looked like Ashley was about to hair out which was her way of kicking some ones ass in one way or another.

"Ashley, cool it your only making her stronger" I said trying to get her from lunging at our psychotic teacher. It was our little joke that Miss read got stronger every time teenagers were in pane.

"fine" she said slowly cooling down

"Miss Grey! you loose the ability to use your tongue!" Miss Read yelled. Naturally i flipped her off.

"Did you just flip me off!" She screamed as if i had caused mass murder, I pointed at my tongue in mock apology, hey that what you get for banning a kid from using her tongue. by the way wile this was going on most of our class was a sleep and Kyle was looking at both of us apologetically. Ya sooooooo advanced, god i want to stab the school board.

"humph" She pouted indignantly but then just gave up and started teaching our class a lecture no one would ever understand.

"sorry about that" Kyle apologized

"oh no its nooo problem at all" Ashley said with a bit of a flirty tone, oh did i mention she is head over heals for Kyle.

"ya what ever, its no big deal" I just shrugged it off.

"well thanks anyway" it was like he believed he _had _to be nice.

"really its no problem" Ashley replied sincerely, i felt like i was going to barf, god to much fake kindness and flirtatiousness. And the sad part was that Kyle still didn't understand she had a crush on him!

"PAY ATTENTION!" Miss Read screamed before she started throwing chalk at us (Miss Read is very old fashioned)

_*BRING!*_

Finally after what seemed to be years of torture that wonderful wonderful bell rang and freed me from my torture. Me and Ashley sprinted to the doer

"WAIT!" miss Read threw herself at the doer in order to stop us from leaving

"FOR NOT PAYING ATENTION IN _ MY_ CLASS, YOU ALL HAVE TO WRIGHT 40 PAGES ON HOW SCIENCE IS THE BEST THING EVER CREATED! AND ITS DUE TOMORROW!"

god her voice is annoying, but the things she was saying was even _ more_ annoying. "awwwww" our class all groaned in unison "now LEAVE" Miss read screeched forcing us all to leave the torture that is her class.

"ugh, what the hell" i groaned thinking of all the homework i was going to have.

I passed Craig in the hallway and walked next to me "whats wrong" Craig said showing nothing in his words but taking my hand as always non the less.

"miss fuck!n read" i sighed

"say no more"

We got into class before the bell rang, but Tweek wasn't so lucky and the substitute shut the doer in his face.

As soon as he turned away to start class Craig calmly and silently went over to let Tweek in

"Gah! thanks" Tweek said twitching like crazy

"just be smarter next time and don't get distracted" Craig said brotherly.

Craig and Tweek are like brothers, it even turns out the cousins! Tweek is actually cool just really paranoid of, well everything. Maybe that's why he went for Butters, he the only one who can truly calm him down. Speaking of Butters he's sitting at his seat calming Tweek down and telling him the gnomes wont try for revenge, if Craig hadn't let Tweek in he probably would have. Craig went back to sitting next to me, our substitude was still trying to read the packet that had bein given to him by our math teacher.

He finally gave up and yelled "i don't understand this, so its free period!" our class erupted into chater about pety things like how there weekend went or how someone spilled grape soda on there white dress. I just put my face in a book after Craig handed me one of his ear buds.

"_and then he said, ain't my problem. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! ITS HIS KID!" "I hear ya girl you should kick his sorry ass" _

_"are you coming to foot ball practice tomorrow" "nah, i gotta get my girl something or she'll dump me"_

_"and then she said to take off her shirt!" "dude you have to stop cross dressing..."_

_"god my life is soooo hard" "*sigh* it was just a gold fish, Dona"_

_"i hate my hair! don't you?" "yes i hate you hair" "*_sob*_WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" "because this is the fifth time you've asked me"_

_"spoiler alert! he was actually-" "SHUT UP!"_

_"my wrist hurts, isn't that TERRIBLE!" "uh... your slamming you wrist agents a table" "so?" "why are we friends"_

_*BRING BRING*_

FREEDOM! every one ran out of class but me and Craig just left calmly and walked to lunch. Everyone rushed past us wanting to get a good place in line, but honestly i don't think either of us cared.

"hey over here!" Jenna called ushering me and Craig over to our table, it was a really long table so it could fit both my friends and Craigs.

The rest of the day was blur , i remember a teacher yelling at me to pay attention but that's it.

Next thing i knew i was walking with may to our local ice-cream shop and buying a pint of cookie dough ice cream (my mom's favorite) and walking home.

"Mom we got you something" I called in my house.

Mom walked down the stairs as if something would attack her at any given moment

"here you go mom" May said sweatly giving mom the ice cream "where sorry we rushed out but we didn't want to be late"

Before i knew it we where all huging

"ya know what, why don't we go out for dinner" Mom thought aloud

"i really wish i could, but my teacher gave me a tone of homework -"

"say no more i can probably get you out of it now lets go"

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

><p><strong>AN i probably won't update a lot but i'm glad i got this out. I think im going to start a new fiction that is a comdo of south park and the book unwind, so look out for that**

**until next time**

**-BlueRose**


End file.
